jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Gabriev-Inverse
she is the last descending of the great sorceress Lina Inverse and the Swordman Gourry Gabriev with the cousin Phoebe Inverse in the Crossover series : Jojo's Phantom Slayers . Appearance it has the appearance of a young woman but, it has more than 400 years of life. She has long red hair as an ancestor and large crimson eyes, she looks eccentrically adorned in medieval style. It is not very high and is of petite constitution. Personality with a susceptible character and brawlers, she acts like a thug and very often beats herself even with dudes bigger than her, resulting incredibly very often winner. She loves good food and good wine and often gets drunk, foodie and childish but can become extremely serious and disciplined. With a strong fighting character she sided with the weakest by not enduring injustice. Synopsis History 'Part I ' Neighbor of the Joestars, Mina lives alone in a large manor beyond the woods, seemingly without any friends and with eccentric behavior has attracted the evils of the people of the town where she lives, who consider her: malignant and sinister. Resigned to solitude, she meets Jonathan in the woods after finding her dog Danny, and the two make friends and invite him to his house for a tea. Jonathan is amazed by the amount of objects that decorate that large palace, but is electrocuted by a sword hanging above the fireplace with four red gems surrounding it. Jojo discovers that Mina is a very cheerful, sunny and cultured girl, is saddened by the contempt she attracts from her fellow citizens and decides to date her. Part II With the arrival of Dio Brando, the relationship between Jojo and Mina abruptly breaks, the girl senses evil in Jonathan's adoptive brother, tries to warn him but is ignored that grieving leaves him to his fate with a "you wanted it". Over the next seven years, Mina manages to recover the great spell book: The Clear Bible, feeling that soon a misfortune will fall in the area returns to study on it, so as not to be unprepared in the event of a clash. Part III The irreparable manifests itself one night in the middle of winter, Dio kills his adoptive father, wears a mask with mystical powers and becomes a vampire, Jonathan in an attempt to stop him trains with Will Zeppeli in the art of the Sendo precursor of the Hamon, the form energy that kills the supernatural creatures, Mina recalled by that mystical power is manifested after so many years before Jonathan's eyes and declares that the energy called Sendo is nothing more than the degradation of the ancient magical shamanistic art and reveals her true identity : she is a magician, the last of her kind and is the descendant of the most powerful sorceress of all time: Lina Inverse. She convinces everyone of her good faith and feels that Jonathan's brother is nothing more than another victim of the Great Demon Shabranigdu, the ruby-eyed monster, to have any chance of defeating the king of demons, the Hamon can not be enough : they will have to learn the spells of the main branches of magic : White, Shamanistic, Black and with many reservations that of Chaos: the most powerful but the most unstable and destructive. Thanks to a natural predisposition: William Zeppeli, Jonathan and Speedwagon quickly manage to arrive at a good level of understanding of magic, ready to face the creatures of the night. Part IV Abilities and Powers skilled sorceress and swordsman, knows the ancient arcane texts and languages. Gallery | Trivia Category:Crossover Category:Slayers Category:Sorceress Category:Magical Girl